I Will Always Return
by CuteCat213
Summary: Watching Yuri prepare to leave is the hardest thing Flynn has ever done, knowing that when Yuri goes, he'll be taking Flynn's everything with him. Drabble-ish, Fluri.
1. Flynn

**Inspired by the song I Will Always Return from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.**

* * *

><p>Flynn felt his chest tighten as he watched Yuri's eye on the horizon, filled with a contentedness and longing he knew he'd never be able to match. This was where Yuri was meant to be: out in the world where the wind could speak to him; free. It was something Yuri would never find in the place Flynn had now chained himself and he wondered if this time, when he let Yuri go, if he'd see him again.<p>

"Will you come home to Zaphias?"

Eyes like the night sky, containing just as much mystery and vastness, closed, and the dark head shook, "No."

The blonde tried to hold back his wince. Where would Yuri go? Dahngrest? Or would he just put one foot in front of the other and not stop, following his heart as he wandered the world forever? Flynn wondered if he could work up the courage now, at the end, to tell Yuri how he'd felt all along, his best friend, his other half, his love, leaving him behind. It wasn't Yuri's fault, how often had the dark haired guildsman told Flynn his sense of responsibility was ridiculous? Odd how now, when he was closer than ever to achieving everything they'd fought for, he thought of leaving it behind to follow Yuri.

But he couldn't do that, couldn't give up their shared dream, any more than Yuri could stand to be in the same place for the rest of his life. And he knew Yuri would never ask that of him, the same way he wouldn't ask the other to stay when he saw those midnight eyes watching the sky.

Then those black glass eyes opened and looked at him, "Zaphias isn't home to me, Flynn." his lips tilted up into a crooked smile, "But you'll see me again." Yuri stepped closer, "I'll come back home... to you."

The dark haired guildsman closed the last bit of distance between them and pressed his lips to Flynn's. Flynn felt his heart thunder against his chest before soaring. _He feels the same!_ Then Yuri was gone, walking away before the blonde could get a word in edgewise, taking Flynn's heart with him. He could only smile, big and goofy in a way Yuri would make fun of if he saw, "Come home soon..."


	2. Yuri

It was strange, to just take a moment and breathe with Flynn like they hadn't had the chance to do in forever, to just look out over the skies and horizon and wonder how far it went. Despite all the traveling he'd done, there were still so many mysteries out there, and he wanted to see them all.

"Will you come home to Zaphias?"

Yuri held in a sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "No."

_Stupid blond pretty-boy._ The thought held as much frustration as fondness. Didn't Flynn, the oblivious idiot, ever get it? Yuri'd only been following him like a shadow his entire life, a pace behind every step Flynn took. It wasn't _Zaphias_ that called out to him, a whispered name on the wind when he felt homesick. It wasn't _Zaphias_ with eyes like the sky and hair like the sun that called to him like a beacon. _Home_ wasn't _Zaphias_, home was Flynn.

He opened his eyes, "Zaphias isn't home to me, Flynn." Besides, who was going to see to it Flynn got good meals on occasion and wasn't tempted to resort to his own cooking if not him? He felt his lips tilt up into a crooked smile, "But you'll see me again." Yuri stepped closer, "I'll come back home... to you." _That should be pretty clear. But just in case not..._

Yuri pressed their lips together like he'd wanted to since as long as he could remember, not sure if it was to make sure Flynn got the message, or just because he couldn't hold himself back anymore. And then he turned and left before the blonde could gather his wits, before he couldn't stop himself from a lot more than a kiss.

He didn't miss the soft call behind him, "Come home soon..." He had to come back, this was where his heart was.

Yuri felt himself smile, huge and goofy and far more suited to Flynn. _Count on it._


End file.
